creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NicePasta/School Basement
In elementary school we had to stay silent in the lunch room. our teachers said it had something to do with the room next door. They said, the would often meet in that room and they needed complete silence to prepare the activities for the day. I specifically remember our principle saying she would hang my best friend by his tongue if he didn't shut his mouth. I never understood why they didn't just go to there own room. to this day, a lot of things about that school just didn't seem right. like the basement. The basement was inaccessible by students. in fact, I don't think I ever saw a teacher go down there either. The steps leading down to it were always covered by boxes and other small rubble so it was hard to think that anything important would be down there, from this century anyways. I guess i never thought much about it. Me and my best friend would always dare each other to go down there but neither of us had the guts to do it, or we just didn't want to get in trouble. still, we were always pretty solid as a team. we could take on any older kid that tried to mess with us. but, one day he didn't come to class. That was the day a sixth grader took the paper i was working on went out in the hallway opened the door to the basement, and threw it down the stairs. i wish the teachers would have paid more attention in class. or i never would've had this kind of experience. And because they didn't pay any attention, that gave me free roam to kick that kid in the nuts, and go down and find my painting while he was writhing in the floor. i felt so brave, cool, and excited walking up to the basement door. at ten years old i didn't think about getting in trouble, or getting hurt. i just wanted to explore. but as i opened the door, to this empty blackness. i felt so stupid, vulnerable, and something else. i felt something around me. even at that age, i could tell when someone was behind me, or making some kind of movement around me. and this, didn't feel any different. i knew something was down there, and while i was nervous about the whole idea, i closed the door behind me, and started walking down the short steps. I had gone too far to just turn back now, and i had to find my paper! i didn't want to start over just because of some stupid kid. by now my eyes had adjusted to the dark, and i could see the boxes stacked in front of me. it wasn't as blocked as i had thought before. I could easily climb over everything. still, where was my drawing? it must have been over the boxes. he must have just thrown it that hard. i slowly made my way over the cardboard boxes. but as i did, my weight forced them to topple over sending me to the floor in a painful crash. I was now in the actual basement! i got up, dusted off my pants. and gave a quick glance in front of me before running back, scattering over the toppled boxes, and leaving the basement. if the teachers would've paid more attention, I would've never known that the basement ceiling was lined with bodies, hanging by there tongue. and there in the center was my best friend. Category:Blog posts